


Kisses for Breakfast

by writingramblr



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Fic, F/M, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, Morning After, Suggestive Themes, inspired by emilia clarke, photoset inspirations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenerys isn't used to men like Jorah. Then again, there are no other men like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses for Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> mostly inspired by the tagfic i wrote under this photoset.   
> it was just begging for it.  
> emilia clarke is my girl crush too btw.  
> http://time-spacepiratepoetoutcast.tumblr.com/post/82952476212

Dany awakens to an empty bed. The sheets feel cool against her bare legs, but when she turns over and stretches her arm off to the side, it’s still warm.

So he didn’t leave too long ago.

Now that she’s returning to the land of the living, she can hear sounds in the small kitchen. The banging of pots and pans, and the smell of freshly brewing coffee permeate her senses.

She smiles to herself, and relishes the sensation of having slept in someone else’s bed. She doesn’t often wake up in a stranger’s room.

Well. Not a stranger.

She slips a hand down to the floor and plucks the first garment she finds off the ground, and slips it on. It’s just a sweatshirt, but it smells like _him._

She pads around the room barefoot, and attempts to touch everything, to gain knowledge about him without having to ask too many questions. She’s always been a keen observer.

When she finally walks out to the kitchen to find him, she grins at his appearance. He’s shirtless, but by choice, for although she stole his sweater, he had drawers of plain white t-shirts…not that she was snooping. Merely observing. She observes the fact that he’s barefoot too. The sexy stubble from the night before is turning into a scruff that she still finds attractive.

He groans at the sight of her. Whether it’s because she’s naked under his clothing, or because she’s wearing _his_ clothing in the first place, she doesn’t know.

“Of all the things I own, you have to wear my Alma mater sweatshirt?”

Jorah asks her, and she shrugs,

“It’s comfy. I like it.”

He smiles at her, and it warms her to the tip of her toes, the feverish warmth like from embers in a dying fire.

“You look beautiful.”  


She rolls her eyes, and runs a hand through her tangled brown waves. Sure, with bed head and sleep clouded eyes, with most likely smudged makeup, she’s beautiful.

But he’s not trying to make her feel good. He means it. He always means it.

He turns off the stove and lets the eggs finish cooking in the pan. He’s at her side in seconds and his arms wrap around her waist, just barely teasing her bare skin beneath the sweater.

“I love seeing you like this. You’re the queen of your domain, wherever you are. But I love seeing you at home in my home.”

Dany should be afraid that he’s using the word _love_ so carelessly, but she doesn’t mind. She hasn’t felt loved in too long, and she relishes it.

He spent all night worshiping her, and he still wants to make her feel like his proclaimed queen.

She doesn’t care what she is as long as she has him by her side.

His scruff tickles her cheeks as he nuzzles her, and on down her neck as he plants kisses here and there. This is a wonderfully invigorating way to be woken up, without caffeine.

“What’s for breakfast?” she asks in a low murmur, though she can see full well the omelet he’s made them.

He growls against her skin,

“I think you might be the starter.”

Before she can protest or pretend to argue, he’s kissing her lips, and stealing the breath from her lungs, and she _loves_ it.

She’s not really that hungry either.

Not for food anyway.

***

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> omg this was so fluffy, and present tense... i NEVER write that stuff.  
> dany/jorah are my comfort otp. i just love them together.


End file.
